


Stay

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Overthinking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: His entire life Akito has been watching Junta. It's just that he doesn't want to ruin anything by falling in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://lunakati.livejournal.com/profile)[lunakati](http://lunakati.livejournal.com/). It's not really Christmasy, but I managed to squeeze in the mutual pining :D

His entire life Akito has been watching Junta.  
  
Okay, maybe not his _entire_ life. He didn’t always recognize Junta. When Junta joined the agency, only one year after Akito did, he didn’t even look at him twice, not until they had a few projects together. And then there was B.A.D of course, and naturally Akito had to pay attention to Junta then, quite surprised that he didn’t do so before. Junta was everything Akito wasn’t, and it weirdly fascinated Akito.  
  
Still, he didn’t see him as anything more than just his friend. Junta has always been somehow… there. He has never questioned it or seen more in him than his buddy and later bandmate. Up to now.  
  
It’s just that in the last couple of months Akito feels that something changes. He changes. And it bothers him so much that it does. Junta was everything Akito wasn’t. He _is_ everything Akito isn’t. And it still fascinates him. Akito has ignored these twisted feelings for a long while now. Feelings are just going to ruin everything. Hence he keeps his distance and tries to remain cool and casual.  
  
“Hey.” Junta joins him, leaning against the wall of the studio while their bandmates still practise one of their songs. “You okay?”  
  
Akito swallows down the dry lump in his throat. “Sure,” he says.  
  
Junta throws him a glance he can’t quite explain, like he is mad or hurt or annoyed or maybe everything at once, just that Akito doesn’t understand why he feels like that. He wonders what he should ask now and say, but there is something holding him back, like an invisible hand that has grasped his heart and makes him feel cold and scared.  
  
“Yo, guys!” Ryusei calls from the other side of the room. “We are going to karaoke and a few drinks. We want to get hopelessly drunk and sing Last Christmas at least ten times. Are you coming?”  
  
Junta turns away without looking at Akito. “Sure,” he says with a broad smile on his face, and it stings a little that it wasn’t directed at Akito. Junta doesn’t spare him another look though, instead he goes and gathers his things, and all Akito can do is watch him. He has such beautiful almost androgynous features, and at the same time those prominent sultry lips, and strong cheekbones. This soft, bright smile. Akito likes all his bandmates, but he believes that no one smiles as beautifully as Junta, not even Shige. He has surprisingly broad shoulders and a strong body, yet he looks so fragile to Akito and-  
  
“Don’t go.”  
  
Junta blinks in surprise, eyeing Akito’s hand that has gripped his wrist. Akito doesn’t quite understand how he gathered the courage to approach Junta, and why the hell he did it. It was unintentionally. His stupid subconscious. It’s going to ruin everything.  
  
“What?” Junta blinks in surprise but doesn’t tug his hand free.  
  
“You won’t leave me, will you?” Akito asks, mentally slapping himself for rambling something so incoherently and cheesy at the same time.  
  
Junta blinks a few more times, then he smiles brightly. His perfect, toothy grin.  
  
“Of course not, you idiot.”


End file.
